


How Darn Cute

by Abeebuzzing



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, beronica fluff basically, but no its mostly fluff, established realationship, i cant fuckn type, so beeeewaaaaareeeeee, theres drinking tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abeebuzzing/pseuds/Abeebuzzing
Summary: Betty and Veronica go out clubbing. Betty's an affectionate drunk. Need to say more?





	How Darn Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzi/gifts), [for bein the best damn friend ever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+bein+the+best+damn+friend+ever).



> This should contain so spoilers, since it's pretty much just plotless teeth-rottingly sweet fluff. Have fun!

Veronica could feel the beat in her bones, her body moving along with the rhythm, moving on its own record, as if she was simply a passenger, only meant to enjoy the ride. And did she enjoy it. Normally, she liked to be in control of what she was doing, but when she was out clubbing with her girlfriend... A gal needs to let go sometimes, you know. 

 

Betty's arms were around her, and they were dancing in sync, feeling like they were the same soul in two bodies, and when they danced, they became one.

 

Normally, Betty didn't like clubbing that much, preferring being cuddled up under a warm blanket, watching some cheesy movie. But today was V's birthday, so Betty was more than willing to compromise. She'd let Veronica take her shopping for 'proper clubbing clothes', and clubbing in the evening. So even if she didn't like being stuck in a hot room with a bunch of sweaty strangers, Veronica was more than worth it.

 

Veronica pulled away and smiled at Betty. "C'mon, B, let's go get some drinks." She lead them out of the crowd on the overpopulated dance floor, holding onto her girlfriends hand, smiling briefly at people she knew, but never stopping to chat.

 

When they had arrived at the bar, Veronica ordering some drink, the name of which Betty didn't catch over the loud music. Veronica knew better, anyway. They slid into a spare booth after they'd gotten their drinks, which were pink.

 

"It's their birthday special." Veronica explained. "If it's your birthday, you get two of those for free." Betty didn't even care too much. She could spend a whole evening just listening to Veronica talk.

 

She raised her glass. "To your birthday, V!" Veronica laughed and they bumped their glasses together. "To my birthday." She agreed.

 

 

After some more dances, and a whole lot more drinks, Betty was thoroughly wasted. Her head was heavy, and her steps sluggish, but she was really enjoying it. At some point Josie, Valerie and Melody ad shown up, joining Betty's and Veronica's dancing, wishing the latter a happy birthday. Betty could've sworn she saw Cheryl's red head move through the crowd at some point. 

 

Both Betty and Veronica were having endless fun, dancing with their friends and each other. "I'm soooo drunk!" Betty laughed, stumbling a bit. "Maybe a bit too much, babe. Wanna go home?" Veronica asked, smiling slightly. "Nooooo.... It's your birthdayyy..." Betty whined, letting Veronica lead her to a spare booth to sit down. "Well, what if I told you I wanted to go home, cuddle under a blanket and watch _Mean Girls_?"

 

"Really?" Betty's eyes lit up. "I mean, if you wanna."

 

"Yeah, I wanna." Veronica laughed. "Let's say goodbye to them, and then we'll get a cab." She gestured to Josie, Melody and Valerie having fun on the dance floor. "Just stay here, okay, baby? I'll be right back." She stood and walked over to the trio, hugging each of them goodbye, promising to text when she and Betty had gotten home safe.

 

Betty sat in their booth, simply looking at Veronica. The lights of the dance floor making her seem like an angel, and Betty could've just sat there for hours, hadn't she been awakened from her daydream by none other than Cheryl Blossom.

 

"Looking lonely, aren't you?" She said, in her usual Cheryl-y way. "Well, anyway, tell Veronica I wish her a happy birthday. See you!" And with that, gone she was.

 

"Did I just saw Cheryl here?" Veronica asked, gathering her stuff.

 

"Yeah, she told me to tell you she wishes you a happy birthday." Betty felt slightly drowsy. Going home seemed a better idea by the second.

 

"That's... very nice, actually." Veronica tilted her head to the side, like she always did. Betty thought it was incredibly cute.

 

"Let's get popcorn and ice cream on the way back." Betty smiled, putting her arm around Veronica's waist, the two of them walking out of the club like that.

 

\----------at Betty's house, same evening---------

 

Betty and Veronica were cuddled up under a warm blanket, eating strawberry ice cream and watching  _Mean Girls,_ just as was promised.

 

Betty was completely captured by the movie, even if it was the millionth time she was watching it.

 

"How darn cute." Veronica whispered, looking at Betty.

 

"Huh? What did you say?" Betty turned to Veronica and smiled the brightest smile.

 

"Too darn cute." Veronica said, squeezing Betty's cheeks, laughing softly. Soon, Betty was laughing too.

 

Betty snuggled into Veronica's side, all nice and cozy, eating her ice cream, straight from the tub. She took a big scoop, and halfway to her mouth, Veronica snatched the spoon from her hand and ate it herself.

 

"Hey!" Betty protested. "Your spoon in over there!"

 

"Too far." Veronica shrugged.

 

Betty gave her a look and took her spoon back. "You literally just have to reach a teeny-tiny bit to get it."

 

"Ugh. Fineeeee." Veronica made a big show of reaching for the spoon and groaning the entire way, as if it were the hardest task in the world.

 

Betty laughed at her girlfriend's antics, eating her ice cream with her own spoon.

 

"Well don't just sit and laugh there! How cruel of you." Veronica joked, finally grabbing her spoon.

 

And made as much of a show of getting back on the couch, groaning like an old lady.

 

"God, you're impossible." Betty shook her head lovingly and pulled Veronica into her lap, planting soft kisses along Veronica's neck.

 

"I know. That's why you love me."

 

"That and a bazillion other reasons."

 

"And what would be those be?"

 

"Oh, where do I start? You're smart, loving, beautiful, strong..." Betty whispered, planting a kiss for each thing she said.

 

"Hmmm...." Veronica turned around, straddling Betty's hips. "I'm starting to like this... What else?"

 

"Fishing for compliments, now are we?" Betty said, resting her hands on Veronica's lower back. "Let me choose... You're inspirational, caring, tough yet soft..." Now planting a kiss on Veronica's lips for each thing that left her lips...

 

"Aaaand?" Veronica kissed Betty for a longer time now, hands wrapped around her neck.

 

"Aaaand you're so darn cute." Betty said, squeezing Veronica's cheeks, making them both laugh out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Did u notice i dont have any idea how to write drunk ppl lol


End file.
